bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Orochi (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860728 |no = 8523 |element = Dark |altname = Orochi |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 217 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 88 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |normal_distribute = 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 8, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |bb_distribute = 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 82, 85, 88 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 34, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 85, 88, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |sbb3_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 34, 6, 33, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 167 |ubb_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A powerful avatar of nature personified, Orochi began to spread its dark influence around the world, granting power to those it deemed worthy of its 'blessing'. But as some would belatedly realize, it was not a free ride to the top. Indeed, Orochi's might would end up consuming the unworthy even as it boosted their strength. Those that had outlived their usefulness were trampled underfoot by Orochi's servants without a sound. Soon, it would reenter the world as it possessed its chosen avatar, intent on wreaking havoc in the world. Only the scions of its ancient enemies could stop it, but it was looking like their defeat was at hand... |summon = Listen carefully, pitiful children... Annihilation is approaching. |fusion = Nothing is greater than I am! |evolution = Now, let us return to nothing! |hp_base = 6334 |atk_base = 2604 |def_base = 2408 |rec_base = 2576 |hp_lord = 9048 |atk_lord = 3720 |def_lord = 3440 |rec_lord = 3680 |hp_anima = 10165 |rec_anima = 3382 |atk_breaker = 4018 |def_breaker = 3142 |def_guardian = 3738 |rec_guardian = 3531 |def_oracle = 3291 |rec_oracle = 4127 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 64 |ls = Vengeful Destroyer |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 130% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, greatly boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts critical damage & 15% additional damage reduction |lsnote = Reduces damage after taking 5,000 damage, 350% BB Atk & 200% Crit damage |bb = DM: Oomiwa I |bbdescription = 19 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts own max HP, hugely restores own HP, adds probable evasion to self for 1 turn, 25% additional damage reduction for 3 turns & activates Dark barrier |bbnote = 20% HP, recovers 4500-5000 + 60% Rec HP, 50% self evasion & activates 5,000 HP barrier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 550 |sbb = DM: Oomiwa II |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo Dark attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, +300% multiplier per use up to 2x, 60% innate Crit, 70% HP to Atk/Def/Rec conversion, 150% Crit damage & 600% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400~1000 |sbbhits3 = 24 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 24 |sbbmultiplier3 = 700 |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = DM: Oomiwa MAX |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 3 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Dark, Light types),enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns, 100% additional damage reduction for 4 turns & activates Dark barrier |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% innate Crit, 150% HP to Atk/Def/Rec, 500% critical damage & activates 50,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 3 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = Soul of the Earth |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP for all allies, adds Def ignoring effect to attacks for all allies, considerably boosts Spark damage, probable damage reduction to 1 & negates critical and elemental damage |esnote = 100% Spark & 15% chance to take 1 damage |evofrom = 860727 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limit to 200000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB's self max HP boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +15% boost. 35% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 15 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB's Dark barrier effect |omniskill3_4_note = +2000 HP. Activates 7,000 HP barrier |omniskill3_5_sp = 25 |omniskill3_5_desc = Allows SBB's effect to last additional turn |omniskill3_6_sp = 35 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds 24 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 700% multiplier |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 200% parameter boost & 60% Crit |omniskill3_8_sp = 30 |omniskill3_8_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's considerable boost to Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP effect |omniskill3_8_note = +10% boost on SBB & +50% boost on UBB. 80% boost on SBB & 200% boost on UBB total |omniskill3_9_sp = 25 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds max HP boost effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill3_9_note = 30% boost on SBB & 50% boost on UBB |omniskill3_10_sp = 10 |omniskill3_10_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Orochi2 }}